


Re-Establishing The Order

by OneGrossPenguin



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), Jungle Emperor Leo, Osamu Tezuka Star System
Genre: And just the tiniest bit of fluff to balance it out, Begging, Biting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Stalking, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Mostly around the very beginning and then some around the end, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, very very VERY possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGrossPenguin/pseuds/OneGrossPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a college grad with seemingly no future of you can be pretty stressful. It doesn't help that what you believed to be your friend with benefits breaks into your house and goes on a possessive rampage. Looks like someone's gonna have to call in sick to their job tomorrow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Establishing The Order

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I don't know why I did this but it happened so before you start here are few things.  
> 1\. For the fic, I chose to use one of Hamegg's aliases, Hammond, as it sounded way more fitting and natural in the story.  
> 2\. Seeing as though Ham is in a shit ton of stories, it's real impossible to capture his character from every single one. For this story I chose a universe closer to Jungle Emperor Leo or the Black Jack OVA's.  
> 3\. This is my first official fic post, so if there are any weird formatting issues, please be patient with me because I have no idea what I doing honestly.

You dropped your keys onto the table by your front door, rubbing your eyes as you made your way down the hall. You pulled out your phone, flinching slightly at the bright light, to look at the time. 11:56 PM.

“Fuck, I hate my job.” You thought out loud to yourself, setting the phone on your kitchen counter. The one bedroom apartment was dark and cold from being unattended to for nearly the entire day, only adding to your negative mood. You flipped on a light in the living room, illuminating the room as well as half of your cramped apartment. 

It had been half a year since you graduated from college, and the best opportunity you had come by was a shitty part time job at a crummy dollar store. Most of your friends had moved away, gotten professional careers and real houses. Shit, most of them were married and expecting kids. It’s not like you were looking for kids, but the idea of being so behind your peers still left you with a sense of lacking. You mumbled softly, trying to push the thoughts from your mind. Nothing you can do about it, and certainly not tonight. Might as well make some noodles, maybe rub one out, and get some sleep. It helped basically every other night.

A yawn came over you, causing you to stretch your arms out above your head.

A metallic ring wrapped around your right wrist and a solid ‘click’ rang out.

Before you realized what was happening, a hand wrapped tightly around your mouth, and you were suddenly being pulled back by your arm. The intruder used their body and their hold on your right arm to forcefully guide you along, dragging you over to your bedroom door before using their shoulder to push it open. Another few steps and you were awkwardly bent over the bed, face pushed down into the comforter. Before you had the chance to begin your struggles again, your other arm was pulled behind you as well, another click signaling that both your hands were cuffed. Your stomach was filled with dread as you did your best to resist against them, but with your arms tucked behind your back and their weight pushing against you, it was nearly impossible. 

They pressed their lips into your ear, giving a quick kiss before speaking in a low and disgustingly familiar voice.

“Simmer down babe, it’s just me.” 

God.

The fear that had been building in you was being quickly replaced with confusion and anger.

“Now I’m gonna take my hand off your mouth and you ain’t gonna scream, alright?”

You gave a short nod, and he moved his hand from your mouth. You turned your head the best that you could in your position and angrily eyed him.

“Ham, what the hell are you doing you son of a bi-“ His hand clamped back over your mouth, an exasperated sigh blowing across your ear and making you involuntarily shiver.

“What did I just say? Geez, ya need to learn to listen better, babe.” He slid a finger over your bottom lip, slowly slipping the digit into your mouth.

“Are ya gonna be good and listen to me?” His lips ghosted over your ear. The heat from his body was only more prominent due to the chill in your apartment. You were still angry about this situation, but your body craved to be wrapped up in the heat. After a minute, you give a small nod, gently sliding your tongue over his finger as a way of showing your submission.

“Good girl.” He slowly pulled his hand away, sitting up slightly to pull the weight off your back. This time, you remained silent, still glaring at him.

“How did you get in here?” You said in a strained whisper.

“I have ways. You’d be surprised how easy it is as long as you’re willing to commit.” He grinned slightly, impressed with his own work. “I wanna talk to you ‘bout something.”

“You could have just called me like a normal person.” You spat back. He reached his hand back, and afraid of what would come next, you flinched away and shut your eyes tightly. However, his hand never made contact with you.

“Who is this?” You opened your eyes slowly to see a photograph being held only a few inches away from your face. It was a fairly ordinary picture, if not a bit blurry. In it there was a man and woman sitting outside of some sort of café, smiling warmly at each other. The woman in the picture was you. Shit.

“H-have you been following me?” The dread from before was beginning to pool back into your stomach.

“Answer my question.” He pushed back against you, the friction causing a jolt of warmth to travel through your body.

“He’s a friend from when I was in college. I heard he would be in town so we decided to catch up.” You quickly mumbled. Hammond had acted a bit jealous in the past, but this was something else completely. It’s not like you two were even in a relationship. Once you two had gotten wasted and ended up in bed together, and after that you simply decided to be friends with benefits. That was the agreement.

“Pfft. Just a friend.” He slowly leaned back down against you, burying his face into the nape of your neck.

“Bullshit. You’re gonna have to do better than that.” He began to slowly kiss over the skin on your neck, nipping every now and then. “You think I’m stupid or somethin’, huh? That’s your ex, am I right?” What the hell? How did he know something like that? Was it just a lucky guess?

“I know way more about you than you think, ya know.” His mouth traveled over your shoulder, moving your shirt slightly so he had better access. “Ya don’t think that I just sit around and do nothin’ all day, do ya? I know everything about you, babe. You can’t hide anything from me.” With his last words, he slid his hand into your hair and pulled your head back slightly before biting deep into the crook of your neck. You couldn’t help but let out a whimper at his assault on your neck, but you still tried to keep an edge of anger in your voice as you spoke.

“J-just because we dated for a while years ago doesn’t mean anything… even if it did why do you care? I’m sure you’re trying to get girls in your bed all the time, old man.” He slid back up to your ear, talking in a hushed voice.

“As if any other girl would be as good as you.” 

The words were unexpected and sent another spark of warmth through you. You quickly turned your head away, not wanting for him to see the red creeping on your cheeks. He gave a few more kisses over your jaw before sitting back up.

“You’ve been gettin’ really outta line lately. Talkin’ to all kinds of other men and showing off that sexy body of yours. Not to mention that you seem to barely call me anymore.” His hands slowly wandered down your sides and rested on your hips, pressing your ass up against him. You bit into your lip, holding back a yelp. You could feel his erection beginning to grow as it pushed against you. As much as you hated it, your body was giving into his familiar touch.

“Maybe I’m getting tired of you.” You smirked, hoping to maintain some form of control. That hope was quickly pulled away when you felt a sudden, harsh slap against your ass. You yelped loudly, a hand sliding back into your hair and pulling your head up.

“And that fuckin’ mouth of yours! You really are tryin’ to piss me off, huh…. You must really want me to fuck you up, is that it?” He rubbed over the area he slapped before, the skin still tender. Even through your pants it had stung like hell. “You think this is some kind of fuckin’ game? You belong to me, understand?” You remained quiet at his words, too shocked to try and make another comeback. He quickly pulled you to stand up right and spun you around to face him, holding firmly onto your shoulders. You had never seen Hammond like this. He almost always had a toothy grin plastered on his face and some smart-ass remark to throw at whoever would listen. But now he wore a much darker expression, scowling down at you firmly, a few curls of hair covering his brow. There was a darkness in his eyes that made you want to avoid looking directly at him, as it felt as though they were burning through you, right to your core. 

“Now then. Why don’t we put that mouth of yours to some good use for once.” With one swift move, he pushed you down to your knees keeping one hand in your hair to keep you in place as he used the other to begin fumbling with his belt and zipper. He quickly moved the fabric of his boxers down, allowing his fully erect cock to stand just barely an inch away from your face.

“Suck it.” You didn’t need more than that. Leaning forward, you quickly took the head of his dick into your mouth, licking slowly at first as to adjust to the size. He let out an elongated sigh, tilting his head back a bit as you continued to work down the length. After a minute, you were able to take in his whole dick with little discomfort. As you continued to move your head back and forth, his grip on your hair loosened just a bit.

“Fuck babe. Just like that.” He words only encouraged you to move your tongue faster, coaxing more sighs and praise from the man. You silently cursed the handcuffs capturing your arms behind you as the warmth between your legs grew more with each thrust of your head. You desperately rocked your hips, trying to get some form of friction from your jeans. Hammond looked down and let out a chuckle while watching your attempts.

“You already gettin’ that hot huh?” His hand tightened in your hair as he began to pump into your mouth. You shut your eyes and prepared yourself as small tears gathered from the abuse of your throat, knowing that he would reach orgasm soon. He moaned loudly as his hips moved more sporadically into your mouth. “Fuck. Take it all in!” He stuttered out as he pushed into your mouth a final time, the hot liquid spurting into your throat. You began to swallow quickly as to avoid choking anymore than you already were. After he rode out the last few waves of orgasm he pulled his cock from your mouth, turning your head up to face him. You were gasping for air as he grinned down at you, taking note of the tears rolling down your cheeks and the saliva covering your chin.

“God I love how you look after I fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” He cooed. He began pulling you up, a hard task as your legs had lost most of their strength by this point and sat you on the edge of the bed. In another second he had taken your place kneeling on the ground as he sat between your legs, reaching up to begin pulling down your pants. It took every fiber of your being to not cry and beg for him to move faster, as you knew he was purposefully teasing you, and you still weren’t quite ready to give yourself up. Once your jeans were pulled away he leaned in close, looking over your underwear.

“You’re completely soaked through babe. Even I’m surprised by how wet I’m makin’ ya.” His eyes slowly traveled up to your face. “You’re mine.” Again, the words caused you to softly tremble, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Hammond. “Hm. Even if that mouth of yours talks bad, your body understands.” He reached up to rub small circles over your underwear with his thumb, causing your hips to jerk up. “You love when I touch ya, huh? I’m the only one that could ever get ya feelin’ this good.” His movements were agonizingly slow, still not giving you enough friction to get anywhere. You mumbled curses under your breath as he watched intently, taking in your desperation. He casually rested his chin on your inner thigh as he teased you. “I could do this all night, babe. Let me hear you beg for me.” 

“P-please God, I j-just-“ You continued to whimper, nearly in tears as you tried to push against his hand, hoping it could help to push you over. At seeing your efforts, Hammond quickly pulled his hand away entirely, giving you a rough smack on your inner thigh, causing you to yelp helplessly.

“Ah, ah. No cheatin’…” He propped your legs over his shoulders before grabbing firmly onto your hips, moving you closer to him. The sudden movement of your body caused you to fall back onto the bed, trembling as you looked up at him.

“That guy you were talkin’ to… you ever fuck him while you were datin’? Be honest.” His eyes bore down on you, watching closely for any signs of deception. Your face was burning bright red from both the position you were in as well as the questions.

“Y…yea… a few times…” You mumbled softly, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer, and preparing yourself for whatever punishment lay ahead because of it. He let out a noise similar to a growl, his brow furrowed. He brought his face closer to your underwear, his breath hitting you as he spoke.

“Bet that bastard didn’t make you feel half as good as I do, right?”

“I-I-“ His fingers dug into your hips.

“Say it.” At this point, tears of frustration were freely rolling down your cheeks. You couldn’t help yourself any longer.

“Y-you’re the best I’ve ever had! No one c-can make me feel as good as you do, not even m-me. Please, please I need to cum Hammond. Let me cum.” You were practically babbling by this point. His devilish grin slowly slipped back onto his face.

“That’s right babe… I’m the best… still don’t much appreciate you tryin’ to tell me what to do, though…. maybe you don’t quite deserve to cum yet….” He chuckled to himself, rubbing over your hips. You began involuntarily bucking your hips against his hold.

“Please, please, please I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” You begged.

“I’m sorry what?” You bit your lip, knowing that you were officially broken.

“I-I’m sorry … sir…. P-please, forgive me….” He was practically beaming down at you, letting out another laugh as he admired his work.

“That’s right baby girl… now that ya know your place, I suppose I can give you a lil’ somethin’…” And with that, his face burrowed into your panties, his tongue sliding out and licking you through the cotton. You jerked your hips roughly, nearly screaming at the muted sensation. Even now he was teasing you. You bit hard into your lip, his grasp on your hips not allowing you any motion for more stimulation. After a minute of this torture, he lifted his head slightly to look down at you.

“Hmm, what’s wrong? Isn’t this what you wanted?” He asked, feigning innocence. You slowly opened your mouth, the words barely falling out.

“Please…. I want… please m-move my underwear….”

“Mmmm and why do ya want that?” 

“I want… I wanna feel y-you directly….”

“Huh? ‘Feel me directly?’ How am I supposed to know what that means? Ya need to be more specific.” God, he was fucking cruel.

“P-please… please lick my pussy s-sir….”

“Ahh, that’s what you wanted! Ya should have just said so.” He slipped a finger into the waist of your underwear, beginning to slowly pull it down. “Can’t resist such desperate demands from my girl.” With the fabric removed, he positioned himself once again and with little hesitation, dug into you. The feeling of finally receiving true stimulation was nearly enough to send you over on its own, but Hammond knew how to pace you. He focused on digging his tongue deep inside of you, tasting you thoroughly, occasionally sliding over your clit in small circles. All you wanted to do was grab him by the hair and grind further into his face, but your restraints kept you in place, leaving your pleasure entirely up to him. You could feel your orgasm building up more and more, and you were secretly praying that he wouldn’t pull any more tricks. As you began to mumble out how close you were, almost to your surprise, he sped up his efforts, sliding a finger inside of you as he wrapped his lips around your clit and gave it a firm suck. Your orgasm hit you so violently, it almost hurt, but the release was soon washing over you in waves. You screamed loudly in release, Hammond allowing you to rock your hips a bit in order to ride it out properly. As the last bit of ecstasy left you, and you began to relax your muscles, you suddenly felt him begin to pump his finger back into you at a threatening speed, his tongue lashing back at your clit. This caused you to arch your back, trying desperately to get away from the overstimulation, but he kept you grounded, slipping another finger inside of you.

“This is what you wanted babe. I’m givin’ it to ya!” He smiled maliciously at you. “I’m gonna make you forget about that sonofabitch ex of yours, and any other guy. Once I’m done fucking ya, you’ll only be able to think about me!” He said, a crazed look entering his eyes as he curved his fingers up inside of you, beginning to pound into your weak spot.

“F-fuck stop! I’m sorry I’m sorry!” You cried out, the pleasure building far too quick to be fully enjoyed. He sat up slightly, pushing you down into the bed as his fingers still abused your sex. He began biting over the skin of your neck, drawing blood in a few places. His lips wrapped around one of the opened wounds and began sucking firmly. With another strangled cry, your vision went completely white as you were forced into another orgasm. He held you in place, his fingers slowing and eventually removing themselves. You collapsed against the bed, your entire body trembling and covered in sweat. At this point he had crawled over your body, pulling off his suit jacket and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“God, you look fucking ruined babe. I love it. You’re so fucking hot like this.” He babbled on, his eyes wildly exploring your body. His unbuttoned shirt clung to his skin from the sweat. With some quick repositioning, he had you in his lap, the tip of his fully erect dick resting against your entrance. You whined weakly, your body still weak and over stimulated from before, but you knew you couldn’t stop him.

“Get fuckin’ ready, babe.” He said, quickly lowering you down onto his entire cock. You cried out at the sensation of being so filled up, but he gave you little time to adjust as he began bucking up into you. Again, you vainly pulled against your cuffs, wishing more than anything to be able to push him away and let your body rest a bit. Despite the almost painful stimulation, you still couldn’t help but cry and moan as he plowed into you. His arms wrapped around you tightly, pressing you against his body firmly as he moved.

“You c-can’t get enough of me huh? Nearly passed out and you're still moaning like a bitch in heat.” He began moving over your skin, kissing and biting uncontrollably once again. He stopped at your ear, pressing his lips firmly against it as he growled out. “You fuckin’ belong to me understand? I fucking own you. If I catch you talkin’ to a guy like that again I’m gonna lock you up and never let you leave.” His words sent jolts of pleasure directly to your groin, bringing you closer to the edge.

“I-I won’t I won’t. I’m yours. My w-whole body belongs to you.” You gasped out, weakly resting your chin on his shoulder.

“God damn right. Tell me you love it, babe, fuckin’ scream for me so everyone hears.” He said, his thrusts becoming slower but more precise and forceful. You arched your back into him, your body quivering as it tried to hold back on climax just a bit longer.

“I love it! I love being fucked by you, sir! F-Fuck!! I love you! Please let m-me cum with your cock sir!” You begged tearfully, your face hidden in shame at your words. At this, he grabbed your hair and forced your head back, looking into your eyes.

“Say it again. Look me in t-the eyes and say it again.” His gaze was too much for you. You desperately rocked into him, orgasm hitting as you looked into his face.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!!” He gritted his teeth and pushed you down into him, groaning loudly as he released inside of you, the warm fluid shooting inside and spurring on your aftershock. You quickly buried your face into his neck, too ashamed to look at him as you both came down from your high and the realization of your words took effect.

“I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry.” You whimpered. He remained quiet, slowly reaching down and freeing your hands from the cuffs. Your arms were stiff from being forced behind you for so long, so it took a minute before you began to freely move them again. Even after he had pulled himself out of you, he kept you seated in his lap, his arms loosely wrapped around your waist. After a few minutes, your tears had for the most part dried up, and your breath was back to normal, save for the occasional hitch or two. You weren’t sure what to do at this point. Whenever you two had had sex, one of you would have left by this point. Just as the silence was getting unbearable, Hammond raised a hand and began rubbing small circles over your back.

“You’re real fuckin’ good to me babe, ya know that?” He said, keeping his head forward. You were shocked by the gesture. A new form of warmth crawled into your stomach, one you weren’t used to at all, and one you hoped to God was temporary.

“Uhm…. T-thanks Ham.” You reply after a minute. There was another awkward pause between you two. You took in a deep breath.

“Do you… do you wanna stay the night or somethin’?” You asked, trying to keep your tone as casual as possible. You were already prepared for rejection when his arms wrapped around you a bit tighter and pulled you down onto the bed with him.

“I am pretty exhausted. Would be a big hassle to try and catch a ride home at this hour. So I guess I gotta.”

“Yeah, I guess you gotta.” You replied. Your head rested against his chest as you thought about what had happened tonight. Whatever all this meant… it wasn’t going to be the same tomorrow. You weren’t really sure if that was for the better or worse. But right now, you were way too exhausted to try and work it out. For now, you simply shut your eyes and enjoyed your company.


End file.
